


Remus' Favourite Toy

by severity_softly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, sex toys?, weird as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has a favourite stuffed monkey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus' Favourite Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Dubiously beta'd by innerslytherin and mnemosyne_1! Written for pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May 2008.

Remus was twelve when he had his first erection. His first impulse had been to run to his mum, but fear and shame had settled in on him before he could. Even at twelve, Remus knew about shame. He didn't need anything else his father could look down on him for, and his mother, who loved him still, even if he was a monster, didn't need anything to shake that love. So he tried to make it go away himself.

It was all awkward fingers at first, but the more he touched it, the more he found he liked touching it. It didn't take long for him to learn to squeeze just so, though he prayed he wasn't just making it worse. It didn't feel bad, so surely it couldn't be. Could it?

He squeezed and pulled until he was out of breath, then rolled to his side when his body started to tingle. Something wonderful and terrifying happened then, overwhelming him all at once. 

When he finally caught his breath and opened his eyes, he was horrified to see his favourite toy, a monkey that his mum had given him after his first transformation, spattered with thick, milky fluid.

 

When he was seventeen, he still kept the now well-worn stuffed monkey shoved under his pillow. He was an adult, and had no reasonable excuse for keeping it. Not one he could share with his mates, anyway. But Bertrand the Monkey (he'd guiltily given it a boy's name years ago) stayed with him even after Remus and Peter became lovers, left school, and moved into a flat together.

Peter was sprawled on the bed one day when he picked Bertrand out of the pile of pillows. "What d'you see in this old thing?"

Remus plucked it out of his hands. "It's special to me," he said, then drew the toy down Peter's chest, enjoying how Peter smiled and how his eyes fluttered shut at the feel of it against his skin.

"I love you, you know," Peter said. "I think any normal bloke would be jealous, being cheated on with a monkey, but not me."

Remus' jaw dropped. "What?!"

Peter cracked an eye open and gave Remus a mischievous grin. "We've been together two years. You didn't think I would figure it out by now?" His hand moved to cover Remus'. "Show me what you like so much about it?"

 

Peter liked the feel of plush, the caress of it over his cock. He liked how Remus watched him when they played with Bertrand. 

Coming in the arms of a toy, feeling his release coat its fur was strange... but good. Which was a good way to describe Remus too: strange, but good.

Peter never regretted asking about Bertrand. He occasionally had to request that Remus give him "monkey-free" nights of pleasure, but Remus never failed to come up with new ways to use Bertrand when Peter was willing, not until long after they'd worn the fur from its body.


End file.
